


Wanting Sleep

by eigo130



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba cannot fall asleep. There is nothing stopping him... it was just one of those nights were no matter how hard you try, sleep does not come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Post good end

It was too late to do anything. It was past midnight Aoba figured, and he would normally be asleep besides Mink but today... He could not even close his eyes for a second.   
It was not excitement that kept him awake, nothing was really happening soon that would make his restless... Neither did he feel ill. It must have been one of those nights that one could not fall asleep for the life of them.   
Mink was sleeping soundly next to Aoba, his heavy arm draped across his abdomen. It was not uncomfortable, but at the moment, Aoba would have liked if Mink had not held him so close. Maybe he would have gone for a walk, or even drink a cup of warm milk to soothe himself. But with Mink showing how much he loved him at night... Aoba could do neither of those.  
But, Aoba felt comfort between Mink's embrace, so he was not all that upset. Aoba did not bother moving in the end, and just chose to stare at what little he could see around him. Up close, he could see the small details of Mink's face. Everything else was pitch dark, save for a small crack in the drapes that let the moon shine through. Aoba could also hear insects outside chirping, and occasionally a branch scratching at some wall to the far side of the cabin.  
It was peaceful and quiet, and though Aoba would have loved this silence, it suddenly irritated him. Not the environment itself, but at the fact that he could simply not fall asleep. Aoba tried shutting his eyes again, trying to clear his mind of any distracting thoughts... but failed.  
Aoba moved himself a bit on the bed. Maybe it was the position that kept him awake. Aoba twisted his body so he was facing away from Mink... Aoba suddenly felt lonely and switched himself back to facing Mink. All this movement however awoke Mink, despite Aoba trying to be as quiet and careful with his movements.  
“Why are you still awake?” Mink asked, his voice rougher than usual (which was saying something). Aoba stopped in his tracks and looked up to Mink in surprise. “Ah Mink... I didn't mean to wake you..” Aoba apologized, ending his shifting around to only go back to his starting position. Mink remained silent for a bit, making Aoba wonder if he went back to sleep, but he suddenly felt Mink pull him closer. “Mink?”  
“Just relax. I will stay awake till you fall asleep.” Mink spoke, his voice still rough but it seemed a lot more softer at the same time. Aoba felt himself grow at ease at Mink's words, though he felt a little guilty for having brought Mink into his night time problem.   
Aoba felt Mink's chest against his body, and though it was an attractive body, he did not feel embarrassed at all at the moment. He felt comforted, safe, at peace. Aoba placed an arm around Mink and let himself grow relaxed against the other.   
Aoba almost doubted whether this was working, but at some point he stopped thinking. He felt warmth and heavy. Before he started asking himself if he was going to sleep, he fell into wanted unconsciousness.

Mink heard Aoba's breath slow down and confirmed that Aoba was resting by looking down at the others face, eyes closed and soft breathes coming from slightly parted lips. Letting out a deep breath, Mink breaking the embrace between he and Aoba... But it sure was warm and comforting. Having someone like Aoba next to him made Mink fall back into his slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all made because author cannot sleep either.


End file.
